The Mysterious House
by someguy3
Summary: Scooby and friends find a strange house. Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R!
1. The Mysterious House

At first, it seemed like a normal day. Fred was driving the Mystery Machine, with the others (yes, even Scrappy) inside. Suddenly, Fred noticed one of the tires went flat. He had to stop. Of course, they ended up near a spooky house.

"Like, why do we always break down near a creepy house?" questioned Shaggy. "Why can't we for once break down in front of a pizza parlor?"

"Reah!" agreed Scooby.

"Don't be such a coward Shag." said Velma.

"C'mon guys. Let's go in at see if someone can help us." exclaimed Fred.

The six of them walked in. The house was large and dimly lit. Shaggy saw a creepy statue of a vulture.

"Zoinks!" he says, as he clings to Scooby.

Fred then said, "OK here's the plan. Daphne and I will go down this hall. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby go up the staircase. Scrappy, you annoy me too much, so you go to the cellar. We'll all meet back here in an hour. Hopefully someone can help us."

Shaggy disagreed with Fred, which shocked everyone, including Freddy himself. "Why do you, like always go with Daph? Why can't I ever go with her?"

Fred started to get angry at Shaggy. "Because I'm the leader."

Shaggy started to bargain with him. "If you go, I'll give you a Scooby Snack."

"I don't like Scooby Snacks."

Shaggy thought as hard as he could for a good idea. "Um, like if you don't listen to me, I'll handcuff you and Scrappy together."

"Oh no! Anything but that! You win." Fred shouted.

"What have you got against me, anyway?" Scrappy wondered. "I'll splat you one if you talk like that again!"

Fred just ignored him. They split up. Shaggy and Daphne down the hall, Fred, Velma, and Scooby up the stairs, and Scrappy down the basement.

"Shaggy, why did you want to go with me, anyway?" asked Daphne

"Like, I just wanted to, okay?"

"There's more to it that that. C'mon tell me."

Shaggy didn't answer. The hallway had lots of paintings. Some were of people, some were boats and ships, but one section was all about karate and judo.

Daphne looked puzzled. "Hmmm, I wonder why anyone would have so many paintings of karate scenes? That's very odd."

Shaggy wasn't paying attention at all. He was too busy staring at Daphne. In his mind, he thought, "I think I really like Daph. She's the grooviest girl I've even known. I've got to like, let her know somehow. I'm hungry. I need food".

"Shaggy! Shaggy! Wake up!" Daphne said, while snapping her fingers in his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Let me guess, it was about food, right?"

They reached the end of the hall. There was one door to their right, so they opened it.

Back to them later. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Scooby went up to the stairs. At the top, the stairs just ended into a brick wall. Velma was the first to comment on this.

"Jinkies! Why would anyone build stairs only to have them go nowhere? This wall must be hiding a secret passage."

"I'll find it" said Fred.

Suddenly, Fred turned his back. The door opened and a hand grabbed him.

"Help! Help!" shouted Fred.

"I'll rave rou Fred!" said Scooby.

It was too late. The hand grabbed Fred, then the wall closed. Velma and Scooby were worried.

"He has Fred. We've got to think of a plan."

"Reah!"

The wall opened again. This time, the hand grabbed Velma.

"Save me, Scooby!!"

Scooby was too afraid. He started running down the stairs as fast as he could. He ran into a closet and hid. He could hear the doorknob turning. Scooby started whimpering. The door opened. Scooby couldn't look.

"RELP!" he shouted.

Will Fred and Velma be rescued? Can the gang solve this mystery? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. More Trouble!

CHAPTER 2

Scooby was scared when he saw the doorknob turning. "RELP!" he shouted. The door opened.

"Scoob! Like what are you doing in there?" It was only Shaggy and Daphne.

"Raggy! Raphne!" Scooby licked their faces.

"Cut it out Scooby" said Daphne.

Scooby Doo had a terrible expression on his face. Shaggy was concerned.

"Like, what's wrong Scoob?"

"Reddie and Relma were raptured!

"Captured? How?" Daphne wondered

"Re went up the raircase, and it ruddenly ended rat a brick rall. A rand rabbed Reddie, then Relma. I ran away." Scooby then grabbed Shaggy.

"Jeepers! We've got to find out where they went! Let's go to the stairs" Daphne ordered.

The three of them ran as fast as they could to the stairs, but it took Daphne much longer to get there.

"Like, there you are slowpoke!" Shaggy said, jokingly.

They climbed up the stairs. There was that brick wall.

"Scooby, how did this wall open again?" Daphne looked around for something.

"Ri don't know! A rand just came rout."

Suddenly, the wall opened again. The same hand came out, but this time, it grabbed Daphne.

"HELP!!!!" she shouted from the top of her lungs.

Shaggy grabbed her arm, hoping he could pull her back in. But, the arm was strong enough to pull both of them in. Scooby ran as fast as he could, only this time he ran down the basement. He ran right into Scrappy, who was looking around. The basement was lit very well, much better than the rest of the house. The area seemed to be well maintained.

"Hi ya Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy was excited to see his uncle.

"Rappy! RELP!" Scooby started whimpering.

"What is it Uncle Scooby?"

"Raggy, Raphne, Reddie and Relma were raptured!"

"Captured? How did that happen?"

"A rand from a rall took them!"

"Huh?"

"A recret rassage inside a rall. A rand came out, and ratched them!"

"We've got to find out who that was! I've been looking around here, and I've found some neato things."

"Rike rhat?"

"Look at this magazine. It's all about karate stuff."

"Rarate?"

"Yeah! Shhh! I hear something! Through that door. It sounds like someone yelling about something."

Scooby was afraid when he heard the yelling.

"C'mon Uncle Scooby! Let's open that door." Scooby just sat there. "Are you coming?"

"Uh-uh."

"Let's go!" Scrappy picked up his uncle. He then opened the door. What the dogs saw shocked them.

What did they see? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. The Master

CHAPTER 3

The door opened. The dogs saw the gang chained to the wall. Also inside was a dog dressed up like a karate master.

"Ah." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hong Kong Phooey. I assume that you've heard of me."

"Uh-uh." said Scooby.

"Really?"

"Uh-uh."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Rive never reard of you." Scooby firmly stated.

"Well, I'm a master of karate. Originally, I would use my skills to capture bad guys. But, after I got very little in return, I decided that being evil was the way to go. I can get whatever I want, whenever I want. The police force is too lazy to find me."

"Rhy do rou need Raggy, Reddie, Relma, and Raphne?"

"They will assist me in my schemes. It never hurts to have people on your side."

"Hey!" Scrappy yelled, "You give us back our friends."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I would get nothing in return that way."

Suddenly, Daphne thought of an idea.

"Uh, Mr. Phooey?" she asked

"Yes"

"Uh, you look very handsome in that robe."

"Why, thank you." He moved closer to her. Daphne starts speaking in a sexier voice, hoping to butter Hong Kong up.

"You know, why would someone as cute as you want to chain someone like me up?"

He feels nervous "Well, I need some people to assist me in my, uh, duties."

"Come closer, Mr. Phooey."

He can't help but to obey. He can obviously see how beautiful Daphne is.

"What help would a weak, helpless woman like I be to you? You wouldn't want me to get hurt, would you?"

"Of course not.

Daphne tries to bargain with him "If you free me and my friends, I'll certainly make it worth your while."

Suddenly, Hong Kong Phooey realizes her plan. "No way. I can't believe you could try to play up to me. I, Hong Kong Phooey, would never fall for such a trick."

"Like, rats." Shaggy said

Scrappy gets angry "You've asked for it. Da da da da da da! Puppy Power!" Scrappy starts to dance around, flying his fists.

"Why would I even waste my time fighting you?

"Rive got an ridea. Rif Rappy and I can reat rou in rarate, you give rus back our riends."

"No way. If I win, I get nothing in return, except the mere satisfaction of defeating yet another opponent."

Scrappy proposed a solution. "If you win, Uncle Scooby and I will surrender ourselves to you."

Hong Kong pondered the idea. "Okay, deal. Let's get it on!"

Author's Note: OK, it may seem strange for Hong Kong Phooey to be evil, but it sounded good. I'd like to hear your feedback.


	4. The Fight

Sorry it took so long for me to update this!

CHAPTER 4

"Since I have a black belt in karate, it is only natural we will fight that way." Fine with you? Hong Kong exclaimed

Scooby thought for a second, then agreed.

"I'll have you know that my Uncle Scooby is not only a master of karate, he is the bravest dog around. You show 'em Uncle Scooby," shouted Scrappy in his usual manner.

Scooby starts to whimper, the glances at his human friends chained up. He knows even though this fear level is sky-high, his friends mean more to him than anything, including food.

"Like, go for it Scoob!" says his owner and best friend Shaggy.

Hong Kong Phooey prepares a karate chop. His hand starts to come down, but the very fast dog darts away from him. The gang cheers loudly, especially Daphne, who was a top cheerleader in high school.

"Ah you are a quick one. However you cannot run from my famous Hong Kong Phooey karate high kick. He extends his right leg, and rapidly comes to Scooby. However, the brown dog jumps over the karate expert. The gang lets out a sigh of relief.

Scrappy then shouts his famous attack line (Puppy Power), but because of his small size, Phooey quickly grabs him, and like the others, chains him to the wall. He is placed on the far left, next to Fred.

"Scrappy do me a favor." Fred states "Please just be quiet until this is over. You annoy the hell out of me."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. When Uncle Scooby wins I will splat you!"

In unison, everyone including Scooby and Hong Kong tell him to shut up. Scrappy then obeys the command.

Phooey commends Scooby once again on his quickness, then starts yet another one of his karate moves. Scooby avoids it.

"Hehehehe" laughed Scooby.

"You laugh now my friend, but I never lose a match. Don't forget who I am!"

Shaggy hears a rumble in his stomach and quickly calls out, "Like Mr. Phooey sir. My stomach needs some food. Do you like have a sandwich, man?"

"You will have to wait until your doggy friend becomes my personal slave."

"Like, you can take Scrappy now."

"Why would I want that annoying pest?"

As Shaggy and Hong Kong argue, Velma starts to move her lips. Scooby knows she is telling him some kind of plan, but his lack of knowledge on lip reading negates this. He then moves closer to her, but in the process his back paw knocks the karate expert flat on the ground. The gang cheers. Hong Kong is dazed and confused.

"Uhhhh huh? He mutters incoherently for a few seconds, and then realizes he is beat.

"You are one fine fighter. I have never been beat until now. You win the bet, and your friends. Please teach me your methods"

The humans and Scrappy cheer for their freedom.

"Rah shucks. Rit ras Rothing. Raggy and Relma relped me."

Phooey gets his key and unlocks the prisoners. "You are free to go".

The whole gang runs and gives Scooby a huge hug. In return he licks all their faces.

"Umm Mr. Phooey?" Daphne walks over to him. "Do you have a phone I could use? Our van is broken and we need a mechanic."

"Yes, there's one in the room on your left."

"Thanks."

After Daphne makes the call, the six of them walk upstairs to the front door. Shaggy asked Velma, "Like Velms, how did you know Scooby would knock him out?"

"Well, I knew the first point was a diversion was needed. Knowing you and your love of food, it was only a matter of time before you would ask. I then had to motion Scooby over in a non-verbal way. So, I started moving my lips. Knowing he was not a lip reader, I knew he'd come over and try to figure out what I meant. I had a hunch that Scooby would walk kicking his legs higher than normal, and he was very nervous, so his walking pattern may be in an abnormal fashion. His force of his large paw was enough to bring him down."

"Like, what would we do without you?"

"You'd still be chained up!" she laughs.

The gang walks out the front door into the night. It is a clear calm night, with the stars and a crescent moon in the sky. The mechanic drives up, much faster than they expected. He takes a good long look under the hood, under the car, inspecting the possible problem.

"You have a dead battery and alternator. I can replace this, but it won't be till morning. You can stay here tonight, and I will be happy to do the work right here. No tow truck or nothin'."

Fred thanks the man. "Well, I guess we will be safe here in the van for one night."

"Far Out, like a campout!" an excited Shaggy stated.

The fight is over and they have their freedom, but the story is far from over. Stay tuned!


	5. The Walk

CHAPTER 5

"Like, let's get some chow Scoob." Shaggy said to his dog. Scooby was tired from his battle earlier, but he could never pass up food. The two of them check the back of the van.

"Zoinks! Like there's no food here." Shaggy and Scooby held each other in fear. Velma saw this and walked in.

"I believe there was a food store about a mile down the road. Here's some cash. You and Scooby can go get something to eat."

"RI'm rired." Scooby said groggily.

Shaggy got a frightened look on his face. "Like I'm not going out there alone."

Fred walked by "Well, take Velma or Scrappy with you."

Shaggy shook his head. "Nah I'd rather go with Daph."

Fred was not happy with this, since he wanted to be alone with Daphne. "Why Daphne?" he asked.

"Like because I never get to hang with Daph. It's like I don't even know her anymore, man."

"You went off with her earlier, remember?"

"But that was not a peaceful time. I was so spooked we didn't talk much."

Fred was pissed off, but he finally caved in "OK, ask Daphne is she wants to go. I don't mind." He obviously lied.

"Like, thanks man."

Daphne was sitting alone under a tree watching the sky. Shaggy walked up to her.

"Like hi Daph, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Like, we need some grub and its cold and dark and could you walk with me? Keep me company?"

"Sure Shag. It's a nice night for a walk. I'll just get my coat."

Daphne went to the van and took out a purple jacket to put over her normal purple mini-dress.

"Do I look too purple?" Daphne asked, always caring about her looks

"Like no Daph, you look great."

"Groovy! Let's go."

Shaggy and Daphne started walking. They passed Fred, who had this annoyed look on his face. Shaggy saw this, but not Daphne. The two started to make normal conversation, about the weather, some politics, Scooby being a great pet, etc. All of a sudden, there was silence. Shaggy looked into her eyes. Smiling, he thought "Wow, like I'm feeling the same like I did in the creepy house. Daph is so groovy and like the perfect girl. I'm like afraid to let her know. I'm sure she likes Freddy anyway."

"Shaggy? Shaggy?" Daphne put her hand on his shoulder. "You OK?"

"Like sorry I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Like, I don't think I can tell you."

Daphne talked in a calm voice. "Shaggy, we've been friends for years. You can tell me anything. I would never judge or laugh at you. Come on, what's on your mind?"

Shaggy decided it's time to let her know about his feelings, well not exactly.

"Like, there is this chick. I've known her since I was a little kid and we've been very close friends. But like recently, I had these feelings of more.... Like thoughts of love."

Daphne had a huge smile on her face "Aww that's so sweet. Who is it?"

"Umm well like I'd rather not tell you, but you do know her very well."

"Does she know about this?"

"Well no, I'm just like scared to tell her. I need a way to do it."

"Anything you want me to do, I'll be her for you, k?"  
Shaggy smiled, "Like thanks Daph." He gave her a hug. In his head he thought how great it felt holding Daphne, even for a few seconds.

Daphne's mind started to ponder whom the woman is. She quickly decided it had to be Velma. Shaggy and Velma! Awww how cute. Another smile appeared on her face.

The two of them arrived at the store. To their delight, it was still open. Shaggy got a large cart of food, large enough for 10 or 12 normal people, but just enough for him and Scooby. The two paid for their groceries, and then took the mile walk back to the van.

"Like, thanks for talking Daph."

"Anytime. I'm going to get some much-needed rest. Good night Shaggy."

"Night."

Shaggy walked to the back of the van, and started to chow down. Daphne passed Velma, reading a large science fiction novel. She has a little trouble seeing, not because of her glasses, but because the small light in the van did not give off much light.

"Velma, do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, Shaggy and I had a talk. There's this girl he likes."

"How cute. Who is she... do I know her?"

"Yes you know her very well. In fact Velms, it's you."

Velma was surprised. "Jinkies!" she said.

Interesting, isn't it? Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. The Park

CHAPTER 6

"Are you sure he likes me?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah he does."

"I must admit this is quite a shock to me. To be honest Daphne, recently I've had some feelings towards him, but you know, I don't know how to tell him."

"Don't worry about it. Shaggy is a laid back kind of guy. Just come out and tell the truth. Trust me, he will love to hear it."

"Umm but I'm nervous. I know you think since I am so bright I should be able to get over my nerves, but it's hard."

"Don't worry about it Velms." Daphne yawned. "I really need to turn in for the night. We can talk about this tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Daphne."

Daphne rested her hear on the front seat and slept. Velma soon did as well. Shaggy and Scooby were already asleep from all the food they ate. Fred was snoozing under the stars outside the van and Scrappy rested under a small tree.

The sun soon rose above the sky. Clouds were few and far between, and a breeze was almost non-existent. The gang had awoken early, anxious for the mechanic to arrive. He completed his work quickly, and Fred paid for the repairs.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Fred yelled. The others quickly loaded in the van in the usual positions. Fred driving, Daphne and Velma to his right, with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy in the back.

Shaggy starts to stare at Daphne's long red hair. His face has that love struck look again.

"Raggy? Rou rokay?" Scooby asked his buddy.

"Like sure Scoob. I was just, ya know daydreaming."

Shaggy then looks out the window. He sees a billboard for an amusement park, only a few miles down the road.

"Hey Fred, like let's go to the amusement park!"

"I don't know. Girls, what do you think?"

Velma and Daphne agreed with Shaggy's request.

"Hey Freddie, aren't you going to ask me?" Scrappy asked.

Instead of having to listen to Scrappy while, Fred asked for his opinion. To no surprise, the puppy expressed that he wanted to go.

A few minutes later, they arrived.

"Here we are! Redwood Point!" Fred announced.

"And there's no line!" Daphne said.

That puzzled Velma. "Usually amusement parks have long lines", she thought.

The six of them paid their fair, a reasonable $15.00 a piece. The park looks like your standard amusement park. A few roller coasters and a Loop-de-Loop were on their left, Kiddie rides, a small video arcade, and a concession stand to the left. In the far back, though hard to see from their location, is a Tunnel of Love. The place seemed to be almost deserted.

"Jinkies! This place is like a ghost town." Velma observed.

The sound of the word ghost scared Scooby and Shaggy, to no surprise.

"It's just a figure of speech guys." Daphne told the two cowards.

"Like I'm sure she's right Scoob". Shaggy looks over to the snack bar. "Hey Scoob, I'll race ya to the snack bar!"

"Rokay Raggy!"

The skinny man and his dog rush toward the snack bar and chow.

Daphne looks at Velma. "Let's go over to that Merry-Go-Round. I wanted to help your nerves some." Velma nodded, and the two girls walked away, leaving Fred and Scrappy near the entranceway.

"Scrappy, go off with your Uncle. I'm sure he want to see you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? Why do you always want to avoid me?"

Fred was impatient. "Scrappy, JUST GO!" He then obeyed.

Now all by himself, Fred sat under a tree to daydream. He looked over at Daphne, and like Shaggy, had a crush on the redhead. "Hmm I'm sure Shag likes Daphne. I must let her know first. She would be better with me anyway. We used to always go off together during our many mysteries. I never got to tell her my true feelings." Fred then closed his eyes and took a nap.

Daphne and Velma sit on two carousel horses, the redhead in front.

"Now Velma, all you have to do is be confident. You have always been good at that."

"What exactly should I say?"

"Whatever comes out of your heart. That's where your true feelings are. Don't be nervous."

The two girls waited for the carousel to stop, then discharged.

"Go over to the snack bar and see him. Just remember what we talked about."

"Ok. I feel confident now."

Daphne gave her friend a hug. "Good luck Velma!"

Over at the snack bar, Shaggy and Scooby are chowing down on hot dogs, cotton candy, and more standard park food. Scrappy left to run around.

"Like, nothing beats this, right Scoob?"

"Reah!"

Velma walks over.

"Like hey Velms. Want some food?"

"No thanks. Umm can I talk to you for a minute... alone?"

"What about Scooby? Anything you can say to me you can say to him too."

"No Shaggy, this is something just between you and me." She turns to the dog, "Scooby, you don't mind do you?"

Scooby shook his head "Ri don't rind."

"Thanks Scoob." Velma hands him a Scooby snack just before he walks off. Scooby then walks towards Daphne.

"Like what did you want to talk about Velma?"

Daphne's advice to calms her nerve wasn't working. She was visibly shaking.

"Like why are you shaking?"

"Well, Shag there's something I have to tell you."

"Go ahead. Like, what is it?"

"Ummm well..." She then trails off and thinks to herself, "Come on Velma. He likes you too. Just come out and say it."

"Shaggy, I like you."

"I like you too Velms."

Velma wasn't sure if Shaggy just meant like as friends or like a relationship like. He can have trouble expressing himself too, but deep down he must feel the same way. Come on Velma, she thought, just tell him right now.

"No Shaggy, I didn't mean it that way. What I'm trying to say ummm is that I love you.

Shaggy's jaw dropped open. "Whaaaaaat?"

I plan on uploading the next chapter when I get a few reviews. Please tell me how you like the story to this point. Thanks!


End file.
